


【盾冬/授翻】我一直都在

by Spectral_without_heart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_without_heart/pseuds/Spectral_without_heart
Summary: 巴基双性想看肉的朋友们放弃吧。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	【盾冬/授翻】我一直都在

巴恩斯家不允许史蒂夫在他们家里过夜。虽然两个小男孩在一起一直说到天亮，或者俩人一起翻阅手中的漫画书，亦或是趁着半夜把手电筒的光照到邻居家都很有趣，但是这是巴恩斯家的规矩。这很奇怪，但是家长制定的规矩不得不遵守。  
有某种原因是是照顾史蒂夫的身体---仍然需要药物才能在陌生的地方睡觉。  
史蒂夫的床头柜里有很多需要吃的药物。  
还有一种原因......是因为巴基有个秘密，他们不想让史蒂夫知道。  
“明天见。” 巴基看着他走进门。  
史蒂夫的妈妈正在值班，所以他自己走进一间黑暗的公寓，坐在窗台上，低头看着窗户。巴基孤独的身影走开了。  
***  
他们彼此共享所有秘密，但是巴基选择把保留这个秘密保留很长时间。  
他们十二岁了，巴基的妹妹瑞贝卡·巴恩斯双臂抱住史蒂夫的脖子，低声说：“巴基很奇怪，但是你不能告诉任何人。”  
“我也很奇怪，”史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。  
他们十五岁，一个其他班级的女孩给巴基一封情书。巴基转身就把信扔进了水坑。  
因为巴基还要赚钱，钱还不够多，他要把跟女生约会的时间用来补贴家用。  
他们十六岁时，俩人在小巷里同小混混打架。史蒂夫激烈战斗，巴基也是如此。  
他们回到史蒂夫的空公寓，互相帮助清理身上的血污。当史蒂夫脱掉裤子和衬衫时，巴基低下了头。  
他们十七岁，巴基打算约会，但史蒂夫也必须约会-当然，这不是约会，这是一场灾难。  
女孩子为巴基疯狂。她们说他是位真正的绅士，永远不会超越界限。  
史蒂夫听说过来自巴基的几个油腻的笑话，但是巴基很难发现那些笑话有趣。当史蒂夫带回家用纸巾包裹的肮脏杂志时，巴基甚至不想看。  
“我什么也没看到，也什么都不想了解。”  
但史蒂夫认为他在撒谎。他什么也没看见。  
史蒂夫认为巴基根本不喜欢女孩。  
***  
当巴基得到入伍通知时，他变得安静而阴郁。  
史蒂夫也是如此：他已经被拒绝了三次，但他不会放弃尝试。  
当巴基拿着通知单找史蒂夫的时候，他俩都喝醉了。  
“我不想去做身体检查。”当瓶子里的酒见底的时候，巴基静静地说。  
“你在担心什么？”史蒂夫尖锐地说。  
***  
巴基那天晚上把自己身体的秘密一股脑的全告诉了好友。  
史蒂夫大脑有点死机了，他不相信这一切。但同时，这对之前所有说不通的事情了一个合理的解释。  
“给我看，”他有些纠结的说到，听起来比感觉大胆。  
但是巴基怒视着他。  
“史蒂夫，别傻了，”巴基绝望地说道，拳头紧握。  
史蒂夫保证道：“我不会笑。”  
“没什么可笑的，” 巴基嘶哑地站着站在他身旁，这是他们第一次冷战。  
第二天，史蒂夫在墙边等着好友。巴基走出灰色建筑，过马路，双手插在裤子口袋里。他的下巴和嘴唇裂伤。  
“早？”史蒂夫说，当巴基靠近时。  
巴基像个溺水的人一样抓住他的肩膀。  
***  
史蒂夫认为，如果巴基不上战场，那也许是最好的选择。他们将留在后方，并尽其所能帮助祖国。  
但似乎该国需要每一个士兵。  
除史蒂夫以外的所有人。  
***  
当史蒂夫找到巴基时，巴基几乎无法集中精力。巨大的灰色桌子上散布着鲜血和其他污渍，巴基的胸部剧烈地起伏跌落。史蒂夫向他伸出手，巴基退缩了一秒钟，就像被人揍了一拳。  
但是随后，巴基对史蒂夫皱了皱眉，无声地张了张嘴。  
“好像你变大了...”  
史蒂夫帮助巴基穿好衣服，然后带他离开。  
***  
突击队似乎似乎都知道，但是没有人透露这个秘密。  
甚至很多年以后，即使在他的回忆录和访谈中，即使“冬日战士”的主题突然引起轰动，并且所有出版物都荒谬地讨论，荒谬的八卦，提出了越来越多的新细节，他们还是没有说任何事情。  
***  
他们住在能俯瞰公园的明亮小公寓中。  
托尼买了下来，处理了所有账单，他还下令装修里面的所有东西，史蒂夫非常感激，尽管他从未承认。例如，走廊上是美国队长的巨大复古海报，其历史可以追溯到他与芭蕾舞团合作演出的时代。该海报似乎粘在墙上。但是，这海报似乎是唯一可以使巴基略微卷曲嘴唇的东西。  
还没有达到让巴基漏出笑容的地步，但已经接近胜利。  
巴基呆了很长时间，凝视着空隙中的某个地方，与此同时，他看上去也最疯狂。  
没关系，史蒂夫想。反正巴基很高兴。他现在的标准很低。  
在糟糕的日子里，巴基忘记了如何打理自己。他双臂站立，水从头发上滴到地板上，史蒂夫敲了敲浴室门，然后走进去。他用毛巾把巴基包起来，巴基眨了眨眼。  
“我忘了，”他静静地说。  
史蒂夫回答：“没事，哥们。没什么。”  
在好日子里，巴基把脚伸出沙发，将头靠在史蒂夫的腿上，阻止他绘画，对愚蠢的电视节目发表评论，然后铁臂垂在地板上入睡。史蒂夫的膝盖发麻，但这也没关系。  
***  
每个人都认为他们在战争之前有染。人们现在开始沉迷于性爱，因此史蒂夫在网络上遇到了很多故事，关于他的故事-和巴基的。  
但是，当它真正发生时，它是第一次发生，并且史蒂夫感到害怕，就像他再次患有哮喘并忘记戴了吸入器那样。  
巴基亲吻他，慢慢地不停地解开衬衫上的纽扣，就像山姆所说的那样。巴基的脸被头发挡住了，于是他烦恼地将头发从脸上推开，靠在史蒂夫的胸部上舔他的左乳头，史蒂夫紧紧压在床上的被子，这样他就不会意外弄碎任何东西。  
巴基看起来如此坚定，勇敢，饥饿，害怕和愤怒，史蒂夫也感受到了这一切。  
巴基的双腿之间是如此潮湿和柔软，当史蒂夫触碰他时，巴基发出颤抖的轻柔的呻吟。史蒂夫的手指在细密的褶皱之间溜达，一遍又一遍地揉搓他的阴蒂，直到巴基发出嘶哑的叫声并且他的阴茎冒出液体为止。好吧，巴基太湿了，把到处都弄得潮乎乎的。  
当史蒂夫试图适当伸展自己的手指时，巴基抚摸着对方的阴茎，这是一个狡猾的把戏。他们一直无时无刻不在打扰他们，用手，额头，史蒂夫生气地皱着眉头，巴基咧着嘴笑，但是当史蒂夫在里面找到合适的位置并擦他的前列腺时，巴基的微笑消失了。  
“该死的罗杰斯，''巴基生气地愤怒地叫着（但是还是控制不住自己的情欲）。  
史蒂夫则一脸无辜地回答道：“I can do this all day.”  
***  
心理疗法至少在某种程度上是有帮助的，但是有一天，巴基在半夜醒来，默默地滚下床，立即进入战斗状态，史蒂夫昏昏欲睡地打开了床头柜上的灯-巴基的脸上充满了阴霾和眼泪。  
他们走到外面，因为巴基不可能一直留在室内不出去。他们穿过一个幽静的公园，到达波光粼粼的湖边，鸭子在那里游泳。  
“我还在想，史蒂夫，”巴基缓缓地说，将双手藏在夹克的口袋里，“如果正常的话，我想这件事还会不会发生在我身上。  
“你很正常。”史蒂夫撒谎不假思索，而巴基习惯性地忽略了它。  
“也许这就是他们选择我的原因，”他继续说道，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像水面一样，就像夜空中的星星一样。“你知道，其他人注射血清时都受不了。但是我...我想这就是我幸存的原因。当时我马上就有了一些反应，也许这就是他们继续选择我当武器的原因。”  
“你没事，”史蒂夫固执地低下头说。“对我来说，你是完美的。”  
“你一直都是疯子，罗杰斯。”巴基笑着，用肩膀抚摸着他。  
***  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地走近巴基。他伸开双腿，本不属于男性的器官和阴茎挨在一起，以至于史蒂夫忘了呼吸。巴基挠挠他的背，抓住他的二头肌，将手指埋在头后部的头发中，将他大致拉近。然后，史蒂夫越来越快地移动，然后将自己的手放在他们之间，抓住一个坚硬的阴茎动了起来。  
（中间过程省略不计，请自己脑。其实是作者没写。）  
巴基吟着，颤抖着，他的阴茎射出一股浓稠的液体，而当史蒂夫再次进入他的可爱的器官时，巴基疲惫了。史蒂夫给了他一点时间，然后才拔出自己的阴茎，然后他抚摸巴基的脸颊，  
“够么？”  
巴基放下手并引导他，史蒂夫这次又以不同的方式再次进去，他感觉到丝般的柔软，热度，脉动......总之，他以小小的推力再次移动，颇为取笑，而巴基屏住了呼吸。但是到了某个时候，推力变得越来越深，巴基将手滑过史蒂夫的胸部，挠了他的乳头，抚摸了他的肚子，然后抚摸了自己，他的阴茎又慢慢变硬了。  
他们像某些多愁善感的傻瓜一样一直凝视着彼此的眼睛，但史蒂夫再也不会错过任何机会。  
史蒂夫注意到巴基的瞳孔几乎全是自己的倒影时，他的嘴唇卷曲着惊讶，然后他马上就换上了一副笑容，史蒂夫一遍又一遍地重复着同样的动作，直到巴基在他的身下颤抖，如此的猛烈，史蒂夫害怕了一秒钟。  
紧接着，这已经是不可能忍受的了，史蒂夫也需要发泄，他猛地抽动着臀部，而巴基则用冰冷的手拍了一下对方的屁股。  
“快点，下来，你这蛮横的……我记得你小时候的那些明亮的时光……”巴基的声音仍然有些沙哑，但柔和，史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。  
“吻我一下，”史蒂夫撒娇的说。他在入睡前抱住了巴基。  
***  
当然，佩珀知道巴恩斯的身体的秘密，托尼和斯塔克大厦的医务人员也知道，他们可能认识娜塔莎，但是你永远也不能和她以及任何一名特工说，尽管其中大多数人已经死了，而那些幸存下来并躲藏起来了不太可能聊天；山姆肯定知道，因为他和巴基以一种奇怪的方式成为了朋友，并且和巴基在一个匿名论坛上聊得挺欢的。  
“想像一下，咱们有没有什么其他的事情。”清晨巴基说，他赤裸裸地躺在床上，还压着史蒂夫的笔记本电脑。史蒂夫则打着哈欠躺在枕头上。  
“我认为他们是不一样的。”史蒂夫喃喃道，巴基含糊地说出同意的声音，他想起了铁腕，七十年的酷刑和谋杀，超级大国之类的东西，但史蒂夫却在思考“朋友”这个词。  
他认为世界上没有像巴基这样的人--如此完美。


End file.
